


Knot Going Anywhere

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Biting, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl gets claimed and taken publicly by Alpha Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Going Anywhere

“Damn it Daryl just go see the doctor!” Carol snapped at him. “You’re bleeding all over my kitchen and that looks infected.” She softened when she saw his face. “Look pookie, I know you hate doctors but you said yourself it’s been over a week since you got stabbed and it’s not healing and showing all signs of being infected. It can’t be stitched up without being drained and debrided.”

“Fine, if it will make you quit naggin’ then I’ll go see the damn doctor,” he huffed and started toward the office. If he was going to have to leave ASZ he needed to be healthy when he did so if he was going to survive. He had a real love, hate relationship with the ASZ. On one hand it was a safe place for now where his family could rest and recover from the hell they had been through. On the other hand, it wasn’t as safe as they pretended it to be and the people here were not all as transparent and forthcoming as they wanted them to believe. Every one of his group had been given a job except for the kids of course and him. Deanna had taken him aside when he returned this morning with Aaron and told him he needed to leave their community, people like him weren’t what they wanted their ‘new start’ to represent. He went to tell Rick what she’d said and that’s when he saw him and Jessie Anderson in her garage and it looked like they were about to kiss. He knew then that he’d rather be on the outside alone then inside these walls, heartbroken and grieving, stuck watching the only person he’d ever felt anything close to love for making a move on a claimed woman.

He climbed the steps of the Anderson house trying to talk himself into knocking but he couldn’t. Just as he turned to walk away the door swung open and Jessie was looking at him. “Thought I heard someone out here,” she smiled. “What can we do for you, Daryl?”

“Need to see the doctor,” he said softly, biting at his thumb.

“Oh of course! This way,” she led him into the house and down to the basement. “Pete, someone for you.”

Daryl watched as Pete stood on wobbly legs, sitting his glass of scotch down and plastering a fake smile on his face. “Daryl right? What can I do for you?”

“Got cut while I was out, think it might be infected,” he shrugged.

“Have a seat on the table,” he told him as he got his supplies ready and slipped on a pair of gloves. Jessie excused herself and headed back upstairs. He turned back to his patient, “So, where is the cut?”

“Oh,” Daryl blushes and pulls off his vest, undoes the first few buttons of his shirt and lowers it off of his right shoulder revealing the cut just above the shoulder blade.

“Your right, that is infected,” he poked around on it. “I need to clean it so take your shirt off completely.” When Daryl hesitates he sighs in frustration, he hated Omegas who didn’t obey instantly. “I said take it off now!” he growled.

The Omega in Daryl jarred and fear pricked at his skin. He could smell the alcohol on Pete he was standing so close and he wanted nothing more than to bolt out the door and seek out Rick for safety but he did as he was told and completely removed his shirt.

Pete got off on hearing this kid trying to hide his instinctual whimpers, every little sound and muscle twitch urging him on until he was sniffing to see if he had an Alpha’s scent on him. “You’re unclaimed aren’t you?”

Daryl tensed as he felt the doctor lean in and sniff at him. “You done? I need to go.”

He growled and grabbed the back of Daryl’s neck in a harsh grip forcing his head down, “you need to learn your place you omega bitch!”

Daryl jerked free from the harsh grip, quickly got to his feet and started backing toward the stairs but the Alpha caught him. “Let me go!” he tried to sound threatening enough to scare the Alpha but Pete was drunk and he was right, Daryl was unclaimed and unwanted. He hadn’t even been around Rick for a week so he had no scent on him at all, even from everyday contact.

Pete grabbed a hand full of the Omega’s hair, pulling it so hard it brought tears to the boy’s eyes. He ran his hand over Daryl’s body, down between his legs then over his ass giving it a harsh squeeze. “You will be a good bitch for breeding,” he smirked and pressed him against the wall. “I know Deanna told you to leave but you see some of us Alpha’s have a breeding ring. We have to repopulate the world after all.”

“No!” Daryl roared and fought against him until he got free, leaving a smear of blood from his wound on the wall as he ran up the stairs, putting his shirt on as he went. He didn’t stop until he made it to the house and upstairs to his room.

His heart was pounding in his chest and he was scared for the first time in a long time. This place, these people could force him into a breeding bond and get away with it because no one wanted him as a mate, no one would care if he was used like that, they would simply think he’d left. He had to get out of ASZ now, there was no waiting. He threw his clothes in a bag and grabbed his knives and crossbow before heading out the door.

He walked past Carol who was calling to him asking what the doctor had said and waved her off knowing she would think he was just going out hunting. Glenn, arguing with Spencer near the gate cause him to stop because he didn’t want to have to answer any questions. He turned to head toward the wall and climb over only to run face first into Rick. “Fuck!”

Rick could feel the anxiety and fear rolling off of Daryl in a way that he hadn’t felt it since the first time they’d met. The Alpha in him went into instant protection mode, his chest puffed out and he stood taller. “What’s wrong?” he demanded.

“Nothin’,” he said softly, lowering his head submissively and hating himself for doing so.

Rick sniffs, catching a strange scent in the heady mix of Daryl’s blood, fear and pain and another Alpha. He’s been touched by another Alpha! He wants to go rip someone’s throat out but he keeps himself calm for Daryl’s sake. He knows Daryl is timid when it comes to relationships and he’s worked so hard to get Daryl comfortable around him that he doesn’t want to risk pushing him away. He didn’t want Daryl to think his anger was toward him instead of the prick who dared touch what was his. The Alpha inside him raged that another Alpha had touched Daryl’s scent gland with his bare hand. He leans forward so that he is looking into Daryl’s eyes, “Do not lie to me and tell me nothing,” he warned.

A shiver rolled through Daryl at Rick’s warning. He wanted to bare his neck to the Alpha and submit but he knew it would only make things harder because Rick didn’t want him and he had to leave ASZ but he couldn’t outright disobey him either. “I..” he started but was cut off by Deanna calling out to Rick as she approached.

“Rick!” she called hoping that Daryl wasn’t telling him about their conversation! She needed the hunter gone because she knew that Rick was in love with the hunter and that Daryl didn’t trust anyone in the ASZ. If he had his way Rick and his group would leave and she couldn’t have that. “I need you for a moment, Rick,” she said as she reached them.

“I’m busy right now,” He told her.

“It’s not important,” Daryl said, relieved to have the escape as he started to move away.

Rick ignored Deanna’s hand on his arm trying to lead him away from Daryl and used his other hand to grab his archers arm in a tight grip of his own. “Deanna I said not now,” he left no room for compromise in his tone but never took his eyes of the man in front of him.

“But,” she started to protest and Rick tore his eyes away from Daryl long enough to send her a look that made her stop speaking instantly and walk away.

Rick focused on Daryl again, “I’m waiting!”

The command actually made Daryl whimper and angle his head away from Rick so that his neck was open and exposed. “It’s nothing,” he trembled. “Just got a cut while I was out and the doctor took a look at it.”

He shoved Daryl back until they were between two empty houses, “Show me.” He was glad Daryl obeyed but he hated the sour smell of fear rolling off of him. He knew there was far more going on than a cut. “This has been checked by a doctor?” he nearly shouted. The stab wound just above Daryl’s shoulder blade was jagged, some parts looked fresh and others partially healed, blood was seeping from it and it was hot to the touch.

“He didn’t get to finish,” he hissed when Rick pressed on a really tender spot.

He softened a bit, Daryl had tried to do the right thing and get the wound taken care of. “I know how you feel about doctors and being touched. Why didn’t you come and get me? I would have gone with you. It’s not like you to not report in as soon as you’re back.”

“You were busy,” he snapped, shooting Rick a glare. It wasn’t Rick’s fault that he didn’t feel the same way as Daryl did and he knew he was acting childish but he couldn’t help it.

Rick arched his brow, not liking the new defiance from Daryl. He thought they’d gotten past that at the farm but he cut him some slack knowing he was in pain and stressed at the moment. “I haven’t been doing anything this morning other than talking to Jessie about some property damage.”

“Yeah, you talk to her a lot huh?” he huffed and started to turn away.

Rick grabbed Daryl’s arm and jerked him around, anger starting to show on his face. “I really don’t like your tone right now Daryl,” the Alpha warned.

“Yeah? Guess I would be concerned if you were my Alpha but you’re not!” He pulled his arm away and put his shirt back on. “Why don’t you go see if Jessie needs another knot since her damn Alpha is too drunk to care?” He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. He felt Rick’s hand around his throat, his body moving as he was slammed hard against the side of the house. The blue in Rick’s eyes were rimmed with red, his teeth bared in a snarl as he pressed his body flat against Daryl’s dominatingly.

Is that what this attitude is about? Is Daryl jealous of Jessie? “You think I want Jessie?” he snapped. “Are you fucking blind Daryl? I have done everything in my power to show you that I want you to be my Omega! You’re the one who’s not accepted!” Disapproval was flowing from the Alpha and saturating the air.

“W..what? But Jessie has been telling Carol about the two of you getting close and I saw you about to kiss her today!”

“I didn’t kiss her toda…” he paused and shook his head. “She was cleaning up a statue that had been destroyed and she got something in her eye! What you saw was me leaning in and looking if I could and see anything in her eye.” He ran his hand through Daryl’s messy hair, tilting his head back so he was looking him in the eye. “Whatever she told Carol is all in her head. All I have done is offer to help her get away from her abusive prick of a husband.”

Daryl couldn’t hide the shiver that the mention of the doctor caused. He could still feel Pete’s hand on him, his head being forced down and Pete’s finger pressing against the gland in his neck. “I’m sorry,” he lowered his gaze, happy that he was wrong but still sad because he had to leave.

“That explains the attitude you’ve had with me but not why you’re so panicked and scared. Are you going to tell me what else is wrong?”

He felt Rick pressing against him harder, covering him like a shield and Rick’s scent was making him lightheaded. “Have to leave,” he shook his head trying to regain some control.

“You just got back and you’re injured Daryl, you’re not leaving until you heal. I don’t like you going out there anyway. I’d prefer you be here with me.”

“Have to leave and not come back,” he couldn’t get the right words out with Rick so close.

“I will fucking hunt you down if you so much as even think about that!” he roars. “If you don’t want me as an Alpha fine but you will not leave this pack! You are family, do you understand?” he snarled. “Why would you even think that?”

“Deanna said I have to go Rick and I’m not going stay and risk all of you getting forced into a battle to take this place,” he said firmly. He wouldn’t risk his pack for his own happiness he didn’t care how much he wants to find out if Rick meant what he said about wanting him.

“She what?”

Daryl gulped audibly at the Alpha, he’d never heard him sound so dangerous before. “No, Rick!” he yelled as the officer stomped off in search of Deanna. He ran to catch up with him, “Damn it, Rick, I said stop!” Rick spun on him, anger flaring in his eyes making the hunter take a step back. “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me! I will take care of it.”

“How, by leaving? You were going to run away and not even tell me what was happening,” he shouted! “Is that how you deal with things Omega?” he pressed forward until their chests were touching.

“You are not my Alpha,” he growled, “and I’m not a damn pup! I can take care of myself!”

People were coming out of their houses and gathering on the sidewalks to see what the shouting was about. Deanna, Pete and Jessie all came out of the Anderson’s house and stepped onto the street near them. Rick caught a whiff of the scent that had been on Daryl and it pushed him to the brink. “Is that why you were slinking out of town with your tail between your legs with bruises on your neck and an Alpha’s scent on you?” he demanded! “My scent should be the only one that is on you ever again!”

“It’s sure as hell not my fault I’m not marked is it?!” he roared back bumping his chest against Rick’s.

“You want me to claim you?” he was shocked. “I thought you wanted to be free!”

“Because you didn’t want me as an Omega you dumbass!”

He grabs a hand full of Daryl’s shirt, yanks him forward and crushes their mouths together in a bruising kiss. As he tongue forced its way into Daryl’s mouth his arm snaked around the Omega’s body pressing him impossibly closer, slipping even lower until he is gripping the round globes of his perfect ass in his hands. He hears Daryl whimper and purr as they grind together and feels the tension drain from the boy’s body as he shows the Alpha his compliance.

He is aware of only two things at this very moment, the Alpha before him and his desire to submit to the claim. Daryl always thought that an Alpha used pheromone scenting to make an Omega compliant once they knew they wanted to mate but Rick hadn’t scented him once. The only smell surrounding him was the Alpha scent that was Rick Grimes himself.

Rick broke the kiss and pushed back enough so that he could look into Daryl’s eyes. “Is this what you want Daryl?” He needed to be sure for his own sake, he wasn’t an Alpha that would ever take by force but once his bond was made it would not be broken.

“Yes,” even with all his insecurities he’d never been more sure of anything in his life. “I want your mark Alpha.”

Those words sent all the blood in Rick’s body south and the Alpha in him took over completely. “On your knees Omega.”

Daryl dropped to his knees at the soft spoken command, hands resting in his lap, head automatically leaning toward the tent in the Alpha’s jeans, proud that he had caused it.

Rick arched a brow and smirked, “something you want boy?” He watched as the boy whimpered and squirmed on his knees inching closer to his crotch. Rick palmed himself teasingly before pressing two fingers to Daryl’s lips and pressing them in the wet heat.

Daryl sucked greedily on the fingers, rolling his tongue around them then taking them as far into his mouth as he could putting on a show for his soon to be Alpha. All he wanted to do right now was please Rick, he didn’t care where they were or who was watching. He looked up at Rick as he let the long fingers slip away leaving a wet trail down his chin. “Please,” he begged.

“Please, what,” Rick smirked loving the way the Omega was presenting for him, displaying his desire and performing for his future Alpha’s pleasure.

“Please fuck my mouth sir. Let me be good for you,” he pleaded.

Rick could smell Pete’s arousal and anger and it spurred him on. He would let everyone know Daryl was his and was never to be touched by anyone else again. With a flip of his wrist, he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them freeing his hard on and hissing as the cool air hit the hot flesh. “Open,” he ordered.

Daryl obeyed and opened his mouth wide enough to allow Rick’s thick, hard erection to slip past his lips and rest on his tongue. He kept eye contact with the Alpha then entire time, never moving just letting the velvety flesh rest on his tongue until he is given permission to do otherwise.

He always knew that Daryl would make a wonderful partner but didn’t know if he would ever be able to submit because of his pride and strong will but he watched with pride as his soon to be Omega submitted beautifully and with perfect form. He ran his fingers through the boys long hair gripping it with both fists before moving his hips forward until the head of his dick touched the back of Daryl’s throat then withdrew, repeating the motions a few times to allow him to adjust to the feeling before he started fucking the boy’s mouth.

The hands pulling at his hair helped ground him as he tried to open his throat for Rick to use. He reveled in the smell of Rick, the feel of being used, of other people watching at the powerful Alpha owned him and he could feel the need building deep in his core. Rick’s thrusts were rocking him so hard he had to put his hands on the Alpha’s hips just to ground himself. Suddenly Rick’s hips stopped, his thick member still buried all the way in Daryl’s throat cutting off his air but he remained steadfast, trusting that Rick would never hurt him.

He watched as Daryl held completely still, only his throat moving to attempt to swallow around what was lodged deep in his throat. Rick watched Daryl’s face for any sign of discomfort or fear but all he saw in those blue eyes was submission and the need to please the Alpha. Pulling back he slipped out of the boy’s mouth with a pop as Daryl instantly sucked in huge gasps of air, coughing and wiping at his face where his eyes were watering. He pulled the boy to his feet and kissed him tasting himself on his tongue as he claimed every inch of his mouth. “Such a good boy for me aren’t you,” he purred. He could smell Daryl’s arousal and it was driving him crazy, he had to take him now!

Daryl moaned as he was pulled back against Rick’s body, the constable’s hands running down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as they went. His breath hitched when he felt one of Rick’s big hands splay across his bare stomach and the other undo the button and zip of his pants before diving inside and gripping his hard length giving it a few rough strokes. “Oh God!” he moaned, his hips bucking in an attempt to get more of his touch. “Need you,” he panted.

“I’m going to fuck you right here in front of everyone Daryl. Going to bend you over your bike, ass in the air and I’m going to take you until I fill you so full of my cum you can feel it sloshing inside you then,” he purred in his ear, “I’m going to knot you and mark you as mine.” He felt Daryl’s cock twitch in his hand in excitement.

Daryl pushed his hips back rutting against Rick’s bulge and pushing forward into his hand, the words driving as crazy as the thought of everyone watching the Alpha fuck him. “Please, need, please,” were the only words he could form in his current state. The asshole Pete, Jessie and Deanna were all three standing about six feet away watching it all play out.

“Patience sweetheart,” he smirked as he pushed Daryl’s pants and boxers down around his ankles. He continued to lazily stroke the boys cock as his other hand trailed over his hip until his finger was prodding the hidden opening between his cheeks. “So wet for me,” he marveled at the amount of slick that covered his hole and thighs. He pressed his finger in having to bite his lip to distract from the feeling of how tight his Omega was. He continued to work Daryl’s cock while placing nips and kisses to his neck and work his fingers inside his ass until he managed to get three fingers inside and curl them pressing hard against his prostate. Daryl let out a startled yelp and bucked hard at the sensation emptying himself all over Rick’s hand as his first orgasm ripped through him.

He gave him no time to recover before bending him over so that his chest and elbows were resting on the leather seat of the motorcycle, back arching and his ass in the air. Only then did Rick free his straining member, thick and aching as he pressed the blunt head to Daryl’s wet hole and pressed inside.

He was so blissed out from his orgasm that he didn’t realize what was happening until he was breeched. The wide head flared at the tip stretching him almost painfully wide at first but as soon as it was in the sting eased a bit. He was in a mix of pleasure and pain, the sensation of Rick’s cock inside him, throbbing, rubbing his insides and touching him in a place he’s never been touched before then there was the fact that his ass was being filled to the point of bursting and Rick was still pushing more in and he didn’t know if he could take it. He wanted to be good for Rick, to make him proud but he couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped past his lips as his muscles instinctually clamped down trying to stop the pain.

“Easy Daryl,” he soothed, rubbing his back and sides, “I’m almost there sweetheart, just take some deep breaths and relax your body for me. That’s it, such a good boy for me,” he purred finally bottoming out. He stayed still letting him adjust to the intrusion, talking to him, touching him and finally reaching around and stroking his still flaccid length. Soon Rick was moaning and giving small, experimental movements with his hips.

Rick pulled back until he was almost all the way out then pushed back in drawing a moan from both of them. Each time he repeated his actions he moved faster, Daryl became more and more aroused and vocal and soon he was pressing back against Rick’s thrusts. “So fucking hot,” Rick moaned. “So tight!

Do you have any idea how good you feel around my dick?”

“So full,” he gasped, seeing stars as Rick hit that spot inside him again. “Fuck!”

He wasn’t going to last, his boy was just too tight and he was too fucking turned on by the eyes on them. Putting his arm around Daryl’s chest he changed their position so that Daryl’s back was pressed against his chest, exposing Daryl to everyone, including Pete who was still watching. By adjusting their position he adjusted the angel he was thrusting so he was slamming against Daryl’s prostate on his way in then dragging across it on the pullout, each thrust causing Daryl’s hard length to bounce up against his stomach leaving a trail of precum against his tan skin. He clamped his hand down over his member and used the precum as lubrication so the slide was easier and started a fast, unrelenting pace. “Cum for me Daryl, I want to see you let go.”

Between the insane feeling of whatever Rick was hitting inside him, Rick’s hand on his dick and his voice in his ear it didn’t take much encouragement for Daryl to slam into another orgasm, his muscles clenching as he came in ribbons covering his stomach and Rick’s hand. Before he could recover he felt Rick start to swell inside him, knotting him so deep that it wrung another orgasm from his already over stimulated body making him cry out.

Rick’s vision whited out as the hot channel clamped down on him squeezing him painfully tight. A few more thrusts and he felt his knot starting to swell stretching Daryl’s insides even more. Just when he thought it couldn’t feel any better a Daryl had a second orgasm clamping down on his knot and Rick came harder then he’d ever cum before filling his new boy with copious amounts of his seed while pulling Daryl’s hair to the side, biting and sucking on the scent gland in his neck marking and claiming him as his property.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Daryl doesn’t know how long he was out or how he and Rick managed to get to the steps of their porch while they were still locked together but here they were. His pants, shoes and socks laying on the porch near them leaving him naked from the waist down, shirt open in the front so he is full exposed as he leans back against Rick’s chest. His legs are resting on either side of Rick’s, spread like a whore on a street corner during tax return season and he blushes hotly because he knows everyone can see where he and Rick are bound. He can feel him licking at the bite on his neck and finds himself purring as he reaches back and grabs a hand full of Rick’s hair finally realizing something, “My Alpha!”

Rick laughs a happy, real laugh that rumbles through his chest. “My Omega,” he purrs sucking gently on the claim. They are content to sit there and bask in the afterglow as people are slowly starting to find their way home until he sees Deanna trying to sneak away.

“Deanna, Pete we need to talk,” he said firmly. “It would be much better for you if we did this while I was fairly calm.”

They both approached, Pete smirking when Daryl tensed slightly. “Rick I don’t know what you need to discuss but it should wait. This isn’t something I want to see,” Deanna said.

“Is that why you stood six feet away and watched with rapt attention the entire time?” He wasn’t buying her story. “This won’t take long, I’ll start with you, Pete. I don’t know what happened today while Daryl was with you but, if you ever touch him again I’ll give you a worse beating then you’ve ever given your wife.”

“I don’t know what he told you but I never,” he started.

“Stop while you’re ahead,” he warned. “We are bonded now and if I ask him for every detail he will have to tell me. Do you really think that would be a good idea for you? You left a bruise on his neck and I could smell you all over him!”

Pete held his hands up in defeat and backed away making a hasty retreat to his house.

Rick turned to Dianna, “and you! You told him he wasn’t good enough to be here, that he had to leave? Told him not to tell me, you would explain everything when he was gone?”

Daryl could feel how angry Rick was through their bond so he turned his head and began licking and nipping at his Alpha’s neck instinctually knowing that it would help calm him. He purred contentedly when Rick’s arms tightened around him and his breathing slowed down. He could feel the knot inside him shrinking and he wanted to keep the connection as long as he could.

“I knew if he stayed then you would end up leaving because he doesn’t trust us. I was just trying to do what was best for ASZ,” she explained.

“Ever think he didn’t like you because you are such a bitch to him?” Carol’s asked as she approached from behind her. She smirked when she saw the state of her two friends, glad they finally bonded.

“He told Rick this place wasn’t what it seemed, that it wasn’t safe! What did you expect me to do?”

“Talk to us about it,” Rick sighed. “All you did was prove just how right he was because now, I don’t trust you at all.”

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, “Isn’t there some way we can start again? Try to fix this?”

“No,” Rick huffed.

“Rick,” Daryl scolded. “It’s a safe place for now, for Carl and Judith, for you. Why don’t you have a meeting with everyone and talk about it?”

“If you think for a half a second that I’m going to let you…”

“No Alpha, I don’t,” he shook his head. “I couldn’t leave you right now and you know it, besides you could find me no matter where I went.”

“Damn right I could. I just wanted to be sure you realized it because if you do something stupid like try to run away so we can have a ‘home’ there will be consequences and you won’t enjoy them. He turned his attention back to Deanna, “and if you ever try to pull something on us again, you won’t like the consequences either.”

“Understood,” she nodded realizing she’d made a mistake that could cost her the town. “Daryl I’m sorry we got off on the wrong foot.”

He whimpered as he felt Rick slip from his body and heard the wet sound of cum dripping out of his stretched hole onto the wooden step. Rick moaned softly behind him at the sound and slipped his hand between Daryl’s legs and slid three fingers into him. “Owe,” he hissed, sore from being stretched and used so thoroughly.

“Just checking to make sure you weren’t torn pup,” he soothed, rubbing a hand over his stomach as he squirmed.

“I’m not,” he pouted trying to push Rick’s probing fingers away warning himself a swat to the thigh and a warning growl.

“Mine,” he rumbled, “You will listen to me.”

“Yes Alpha,” he blushed, pressing his face against Rick’s neck.

Deanna to the chance to escape and Carol laughed at how cute Daryl looked being scolded. “He’s red, gaping and swollen but there is no blood I can see from here,” she reassured Rick.

He felt Daryl press tighter to his neck knowing that Carol was looking at him in such an intimate way and he adjusted his position so that he was sitting with his legs together, draped over one of Rick’s legs. “Let’s get you inside sweetheart so I can feed you and take care of you,” he kissed him slow and loving.

He nodded and moved to stand but his legs were like Jello and he fell back into Rick’s lap.

“Easy,” he scolded, “you aren’t going to be able to walk for a while pup. This is the part where you let me take care of you,” he explained as he stood with Daryl in his arms like he weighed nothing.

“Don’t need to be carried like a baby,” he grumped not wanting to look weak even though he loved being in Rick’s arms.

“too bad,” he laughed, knowing his Omega enough to know that it was for show. “Hey Carol could you grab Daryl’s clothes, oh and don’t slip in the big puddle of cum he left on the steps!” he said loud enough for other’s to hear causing Daryl to blush bright red and hide his face against his chest effectively ending the struggle. He kissed the top of his head laughing, “Good boy.”


End file.
